This invention relates to improvements in form assemblies used for pouring concrete.
In the erection of forms for pouring concrete walls and other structures, various arrangements are used to maintain the forms a fixed distance apart. One such arrangement has involved the use of steel ties that run between the forms and which are clamped in a suitable manner on the outsides of the forms. When the concrete is poured, the steel tie is encased in the concrete and a portion of the steel tie at each end extends beyond the conrete at each side thereof. These extended parts of the ties may be cut off flush with the surface of the concrete, but this still leaves the end surfaces of the ties exposed.
Where the concrete constitutes a part of the architectural scheme of the structure, the surface quality of the concrete is critical from an appearance point of view. Therefore, where steel ties have been used, problems have been created due to rust blemishes in the regions of the ties. Of course, the end surfaces of the ties can be grouted over where they are cut off, but this is not always satisfactory unless special provision is made to recess the concrete at the tie ends. In addition such procedure involves further costs.